delafinia_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lords
The Major Lords In general, the Lords have more power over the fabric of the world than the Protectors do. They are also the only ones who can take followers and create the fabled Aasimar- those touched by the divine. Nearly every city has at least some form of shrine or temple to each of the Lords. Lord of Bliss The God of Joy, happiness, and festivities. They are one of the more popular Lords, and for good reason, and their followers organize festivals but also distractions during wartimes. Their symbol is three 6-pointed stars (of differing warm colors) connected by a thick, green line to form a triangle. Domains: Joy Epithets: Holiday: 24th of Jhoem Lord of Celestial The God of everything that makes up the sky above Delafinia, the nighttime, and, occasionally, navigation. They are most often associated with the night but their domain extends to daytime as well, providing one of the few dichotomies of rulership found in pantheon. Their symbol is an upside down half moon surrounded by seven stars. Domains: Knowledge, Life Epithets: Holiday: 17th of Fyn Lord of the Crossroads The God of Trade and Travel and protector for travelers and merchants. Lore states that they once roamed the marketplaces of the world, providing tips for merchants and buyers alike, so, now all marketplaces are seen as their unofficial temple. Their symbol is an upright coin with three feathers. Domains: Knowledge, Trickery Epithets: Holiday: 13th of Daens Lord of Dark Times The God of War. Prayers to this god focus on two sides of the same coin: praying to stay out of a conflict and praying to win a conflict. In all conflicts, they remain officially neutral. Their symbol is an upright flaming sword. Domains: War Epithets: Holiday: 2nd of Harapt Lord of Death The God of Death. They are prayed to when someone wishes to avoid death for themselves or someone else however, their clerics do tend to the deceased. They reign alone over the realm of the dead. Their symbol is a skull surrounded by flowers. Domains: Death, Life Epithets: Holiday: 23rd of Eko Lord of Dreams The God of Inner Peace and visions from dreams. While they themselves do not know the future, they gift them to the people of Delafinia on behalf of the gods dealing with Fate. They protect people from bad dreams and finding inner peace from their dreams. Their symbol is a dreamcatcher. Domains: Ambition, Arcana, Life Epithets: Holiday: 22nd of Striis Lord of the Elements God of the Weather. Many legends surround the temperamental deity but most connect them to the ground and nature, as well as point out how easily the wind can change on you. They are not a Lord to be challenged on a whim. Their symbol is a green circle with a square in the center. Domains: Nature, Tempest, Zeal Epithets: Holiday: 25th of Agonn Lord of Handicraft God of craft and craftsmen. Since ancient times, their symbol has been above the shops of those who make with their hands. In larger cities, their temples are large foundries full of all sorts of equipment but oftentimes the shrines found in the homes of craftpeople are sufficient. Their symbol is a toothed cog with four spokes. Domains: Forge, Knowledge Epithets: Holiday: 7th of Vlasa Lord of the Heart's Desire God of Love and strong desires. Their followers officiate marriages and are sought out when someone is lost in their life. They are the subject of a number of historical romance novels. Their symbol is a heart engraved with flames. Domains: Life, Light Epithets: Holiday: 7th of Tahas Lord of Heroes God of Courage and those who stand up for others. They watch over adventurers and their shrines are found in the middle of woods, plains, mountains, and even tucked away in alleyways of major cities. Their symbol is a white right gauntlet. Domains: Ambition, Protection, War Epithets: Holiday: 19th of Daens Lord of the Land God of Agriculture and animal husbandry. Their temples in cities reflect well cared for fields and animals wander freely within their walls. Every farm has a small shrine in the center so that the Lord can watch over the fields when the farmer is sleeping. Their symbol is a sheaf for grain Domains: Life, Nature Epithets: Holiday: 12th of Jhoem Lord of Life God of Healing and all those avoiding death. Their presence is everywhere healing is conducted and anyone who would still be deemed a child or baby are brought before this Lord when they're sick in hopes of receiving a long life instead of an impending death. Only their followers knew how to make healing potions. Their symbol are white wings fully extended. Domains: Life, Light Epithets: Holiday: 9th of Harapt Lord of Magic Lord of Magic. Due to the absence of magic in the world, they are no longer prayed to except by those who wish to have magic return. Some of the earliest mythology states that are magic is crafted by them. Their symbol is an 8 prong star with a circle running through it. Domains: Arcana Epithets: Holiday: 19th of Tahas Lord of the Mirage God of Illusions and those who do not wish to be seen. Their illusions used to have a wide range when magic still thrived but simple illusions can still exist without magic; it's all about perspective. Domains: Arcana, Trickery Epithets: Holiday: 21st of Saze Lord of Peace Holiday: 14th of Vlasa Lord of Pleasant Fates Holiday: 5th of Iver Lord of the Red Strings Holiday: 19th of Ini Lord of Righteousness Holiday: 10th of Ini Lord of Sunight Holiday: 10th of Jhoem Lord of the Untouched Lands Holiday: 17th of Iver Lord of the Waves Holiday: 8th of Irenn Lord of Wishes Holiday: 24th of Frewish Lord of What is to Come Holiday: 13th of Agonn The Protectors Protector of Chance Holiday: 22nd of Cibulk Protector of Knowledge Holiday: 9th of Iver Protector of Magic Users Holiday: 10th of Eko